


Like Gravity

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Enjolras and Combeferre, space shenanigans, a black hole is involved somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [got_spunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_spunk/gifts).



Enjolras held onto the door jamb as tightly as he could, the shriek of the proximity alarm seemed to grow louder by the second. “Combeferre,” he shouted. “Anything?”

"We can’t pull away," Combeferre said gravely, even as he worked to break them away from the gravitational pull. "Between the damage from the battle and the power used to jettison the escape pods, there’s nothing left." Combeferre turned, reaching out for him as the ship shook apart around them.

"And the Interplanetary Guard battle cruiser?" Enjolras called, sliding across the bridge to Combeferre’s side. They clutched at each other, watching the vid-screen crack under the pressure. 

"We knocked out their release valves and rear engines. There won’t be anyone left to go after the rest." Combeferre sounds almost proud,and why shouldn’t he be, it was his idea to dump their entire payload as one last hurrah. Disabling the other ships life-pods allowed the remaining Les Amis to escape with their lives, and the vestiges of their plan.

Enjolras held Combefere close as the ship tore apart, smiling in the face of the destruction of Space Cruiser Patria, Moth class, second generation. “Vive la Révolution.”


End file.
